Described below is a motor vehicle having at least one radar unit for emitting a radar signal and for receiving a reflection of the radar signal.
It is known from the related art to detect objects in an environment of a motor vehicle from the motor vehicle using a radar unit. For this purpose, the objects must be made of metal in order still to obtain a detectable reflection of the emitted signal over the comparatively large distances.
For near-field detection in direct proximity to the motor vehicle, it is known use ultrasonic sensors. This enables even non-metallic objects to be detected, e.g. bodies of persons.
In order to sense persons in the interior of a motor vehicle in a non-contact fashion, a camera can be used. If the actuation of operating devices is involved, a non-contact operational control can be realized by capacitive sensors or infrared sensors. Camera-based gesture recognition can also be used in the motor vehicle for identifying an actuation of an operating element.